Estrelas
by kerida-chan
Summary: ONESHOT Depois de uma pequena batalha com um hollow, Hinamori e Hitsugaya estão vendo a primeira estrela surgir no céu. Incrivelmente, eles fazem o mesmo pedido a essa estrela. Qual será? hitsuxhina


**Disclaimer: Eu não sou a dona de Bleach o.o**

**(oneshot) **O casal + fofo de toda a Soul Society, na minha opinião: HitsuxHina lol

* * *

Era um dia típico na Soul Society... a não ser pelo fato de que estava nevando. As construções cobertas pela neve tornavam a paisagem muito mais bela de se admirar. Mas infelizmente, poucos podiam parar para apreciar o momento. Todas as divisões estavam muito ocupadas ultimamente com a enorme quantidade de ataques de hollows tanto no mundo real quanto na própria Soul Society. Mas pelo jeito, já havia alguém que terminara o seu trabalho e se preparava para sair...

Hitsugaya: Vamos logo Hinamori! Não temos o dia todo...

Hinamori: Desculpe shirou-chan, só fui pegar um casaco!

Hitsugaya: É Hitsugaya taichou! bem, podemos ir então?

Hinamori: Hai!

Quando os dois estavam saindo do escritório da 5ª divisão, Aizen entra.

Aizen: Onde você está indo Hinamori-chan?

Hinamori: Ah! Aizen taichou, eu estou indo almoçar com o shi... Hitsugaya taichou. Nós voltaremos mais tarde.

Aizen: Mas eu não dei permissão para isso. Não esqueça que estamos com muito trabalho por aqui, alguém precisa cuidar da papelada.

Hinamori: Quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar! Eu já cuidei da papelada da semana! Além disso, faz dias que o Hitsugaya taichou me chamou para almoçar e...

Hitsugaya: E você estava presente quando eu a convidei... –Hitsugaya encara Aizen com frieza-

Aizen: Bem, mas eu não havia dado permissão e...

Hitsugaya: E você também não fez nenhuma objeção na hora... Como ela já fez toda a papelada, já que o certo era ela fazer apenas a metade, não vejo nada mais justo do que deixá-la sair comigo. Afinal, você não poderia impedi-la mesmo que quisesse...

Aizen: O que você quer dizer com isso, _Hitsugaya-kun_?

Hitsugaya: Simples, se não tivermos sua permissão... vou ter que "raptá-la" de você –cruza os braços e encara Aizen com um pequeno sorriso-

Os dois se encaram por algum tempo, então finalmente... Aizen sorri e diz...

Aizen: Bem, pelo jeito não há como impedi-lo, não é?... Hitsugaya taichou... pode ir, Hinamori-chan.

Hinamori: Obrigada, Aizen taichou. –se curva e sai acompanhada do Hitsugaya-

* * *

Após almoçarem, eles começam a fazer o caminho de volta para a 5ª divisão quando subitamente...

POF!

Hitsugaya é atingido por uma bola de neve e se vira para encarar uma Hinamori dando gargalhadas.

Hinamori: Shirou-chan! hahahahahaha! Vc estava tão distraído! Hahahaha! Não me contive e...

POF!

Uma outra bola de neve acerta Hinamori, que faz mais uma e atira em Hitsugaya... E então começa uma verdadeira guerra de neve. O tempo vai passando e os dois nem percebem... então, chega a noite e a escuridão faz os dois se tocarem de que horas são.

Hinamori: Ah! Aizen taichou não vai gostar nada disso... certamente ele vai brigar... mas quer saber?

Hitsugaya: O que?

Hinamori: Eu não me importo! –pula em cima do Hitsugaya-

Hitsugaya: -fica vermelho- hi-hinamori! O que você ta fazendo!

Hinamori: Obrigada Shirou-chan! Eu me diverti muito! Amanhã, vamos juntos ver as estrelas?

Hitsugaya: Po-pode ser... –ainda vermelho-

Hinamori: Certo, me pegue às oito! Eu... eu... quero... eu quero te falar uma coisa importante... mas amanhã eu falo! Até amanhã, Shirou-chan!

Hitsugaya: Até... amanhã... –vendo a Hinamori se afastando em direção a 5ª divisão-

No caminho para a 5ª divisão...

Hinamori: Que estranho... com todos esses ataques de Hollows não há ninguém cobrindo essa parte... –sente um arrepio- ... bem, melhor voltar logo e mandar alguém cobrir essa área.

De repente, as luzes se apagam! Tudo fica escuro...

Hinamori: Realmente isso... está muito esquisito! É melhor eu ...AI! –tropeça em algo- Ah! Minha nossa!

Ela havia tropeçado em um shinigami morto... chocada, ela começa a recuar alguns passos e é quando se dá conta de que o Hollow que fez aquilo ainda estava por ali! Ela puxa sua zanpakutou, mas não em tempo de desviar de uma investida do Hollow. Ele abre um corte em seu ombro.

Hinamori: itai! Esse hollow... não é um hollow comum... sinto como se minha energia estivesse sendo sugada... –aos poucos seu corpo vai enfraquecendo-

O hollow faz um novo ataque, só que dessa vez, mais preparada, ela defende. Sua visão começa a ficar embaçada a medida que sua energia vai sendo sugada pelo estranho hollow. Ela parte para cima dele e lhe corta um braço, mas logo esse se regenera. Ela tenta uma nova investida, mas com sua visão embaçada ela não consegue grandes resultados.

Hinamori: "Mesmo que eu lance um ataque nele, não vai fazer um grande efeito com o pouco de energia que me resta... preciso avisar alguém..."

Ela corre um pouco para se afastar do hollow, aponta seu dedo para cima e usa o resto de sua energia para usar um kidou na tentativa de chamar ajuda.

Hinamori: Byakurai!

Nesse momento ela começa a cair, sua visão fica escura... mas antes de apagar completamente, ela consegue escutar: "Hyourinmaru!"

* * *

Hinamori abre os olhos e vê que se encontra em um dos leitos da 4ª divisão... só que com uma diferença, sua cama estava virada para a janela e o sol já estava se pondo.

Hitsugaya: Até que enfim você acordou! Achei que havia desistido de ver as estrelas... –olha pro lado e faz cara de indiferença-

Hinamori: Nossa! Eu dormi tudo isso shirou-chan?

Hitsugaya: É Hitsugaya taichou!

Os dois riem. Depois passam algum tempo se encarando... até que...

Hinamori: Olha shirou-chan! A primeira estrela da noite! Vamos fazer um pedido!

Passam alguns segundos...

Hitsugaya: O que você pediu?

Hinamori: Isso! –levanta, dá um beijo no Hitsugaya e depois de alguns segundos se afasta um pouco, corando- Err...E você shirou-chan?

Hitsugaya: eh... –ainda um pouco chocado- ... é incrível, mas eu pedi a mesma coisa... só que... –se aproxima dela- tecnicamente, esse foi o seu desejo... –a abraça- será que podemos realizar o meu também?

Hinamori: -retribui o abraço e sorri- Sem problema...

**Fim**

**Nota da autora: Não sei se ficou mto boa o.o' é minha primeira oneshot e tbm é a minha 1ª sem colocar piadinhas no meio n.n'... Mas espero que tenham gostado! Bye bye o/**


End file.
